Moon's Calling
by Moon's Howl
Summary: Chizuru finally sees Yuki, Shigure and Kyo again, and pay no heed to Tohru. She ran away from them, but now is back. How will the Sohma's cope with a new guest? No, I don't own Furuba, but you'll live. Rated T. P.S. Chizuru is the same age as Yuki and Co.


Yes, another Fruits Basket (Furuba) Fan-fic. You'll live with it.

Pairings: ??XOC

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

Pay Attention! '_Thinking'_ **"Talking"**

This:May be confusing because I stayed up really late, and was tired as I typed this. But thanks for reading!

Chizuru looked at the Sohma estate for the second time in her life. The first having been when they saved her, only ending that she ran away the next day. Her golden eyes shifted upon the figure of her old friend… Shigure. Waving, Chizuru set off towards the entrance as Shigure grabbed the rest of her bags. Her long hair rippled in the wind, its pink highlights standing out on her bangs. Pushing the door open, Chizuru asked, **"Where's everyone else, Shi?" "Oh, at school. They should be back soon. Oh, here they are. Chizuru, would you mind going out and doing some shopping for me?" "Sure, I'll take the list,"** said Chizuru politely grabbing the list and standing. Bowing, she opened the door for the others and slipped outside.

**"Oh dear, strawberries? He must have known I was coming! I love strawberries so much!"** Chizuru placed the list in her bag. Smiling, she thought, _'Okay, twelve pounds of strawberries!'_ Clapping her hands in happiness, she stepped into the produce section of a store. Seeing a pile of strawberries, she rushed over. Each pack was two pounds. Picking six of them, she ran over and paid for them. Laughing, she rushed home, forgetting about the others.

Getting to the house, Chizuru opened the sliding door and closed it behind her with her free hand. Smiling, she ran into the kitchen and set the strawberries down. Humming a lullaby she had learned awhile ago, Chizuru started to open a package to snack on while sitting next to the stream. Finishing that, she washed them, and then turned, only to bump shoulders with Yuki. Silent, she just kept walking. Getting to the doors, she noticed Yuki following. **"What… what do you want right now, Yuki." "Can I join you?" "Sure, if you don't bug me,"** said Chizuru, rather annoyed now. She wanted to just get to her boulder and rest up. Pushing past, she opened the door with a slam and jogged to the stream, the strawberries still all there.

Arriving with Yuki on her trail, she made her wolf ears and leopard tail pop up. Laughing at Yuki's puzzled expression, she said, **"How do you think I survived when I was younger?" "I don't know, but I guess that?" "Wrong! I was merged with the spirit of a Leopard demon, and I'm part werewolf. But I hate your puny lies about werewolves. We transform on command, and are actually scared of you humans."** Ears and tail retreating, Chizuru popped a strawberry into her mouth and smiled. Legs in the river, it chilled her, yet she didn't feel it, so she began to swing her legs. She didn't wear her shoes, so she was fine. Yuki sat next to her and whispered in her ear, **"What're you doing, Chizuru?"** He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to annoy her. Laughing and squirming to get out, she said, **"I'm just back 'home' I guess you could say, Kiki-san!"** Retreating at the mention of the nickname, he said, **"I hate that name, you know. I would prefer Yuki." "I don't care!"** laughed Chizuru musically. Standing, she picked up a strawberry and popped it in her mouth. **"Shithis resstui hiths mossthus,"** she chanted, calling upon the animals she once knew well. A large snake emerged from the lake and draped itself around Kaila's shoulders. Large albino wolves came out, eyes red, yet peaceful, while a pack of regular wolves emerged. A pair of tigers, leopards, and other big cats emerged as well. **"I didn't know all of these were here…!" "Because you, as foolish mortals, have not seen everything,"** hissed Chizuru. Her eyes had been glowing red since she called them. Petting the snake, she hissed quietly, **"And you sssshall never know. Tell Shi I left, oh, and take the sssstrawberriessss back, would you?"** Laughing, she started to walk, only for Tohru and Kyo to appear. Wide-eyed at Chizuru's appearance, she just laughed cruelly as she said, **"Oh dear, I guesss I went a little too far… am I right, Kyo?" "Yuki… who is she?" "Chizuru, you fool… Do you not remember?" "Chizuru? From that—no way! Couldn't be! You changed!" "She didn't, you stupid cat. This was her from the beginning. And she's a werewolf."** Nodding while smiling, Chizuru added, **"We shift into wolves on command, but to my luck, I was also put with a demon."** Her eyes turned yellow as she whispered, **"A leopard demon… Giving me power my pack had never heard of. I'm not immortal, like my pack, but I have extensive healing powers, and my power can heal anything, except, to add to that, I can destroy anything. It was problem, I not knowing my own power, and killing the leader of the pack. I was soon the leader, but passed it to my friend, Hatori, but not the one you think of... though my friend was injected with the soul of a terrible dragon demon. He's only a substitute for my role, though. The only reason he was accepted, was because he could control its power, and because his demon didn't have a history of destruction, while mine did."** Turning, her eyes became the same. Petting the snake again, she smiled as she walked. Bending, she jumped onto a branch. **"I'll return, you foolish mortals."** Dissolving into the shadows, the animals followed and did the same. **"Who—have you guys met before?"** asked Tohru, confused by the obvious. The two turned, and she followed. They left the strawberries there.

**"Shigure! Shigure, Chizuru left! She left and told us more,"** stopped Kyo as Shigure appeared at the doorway. **"She what!? I promised Haa-san I'd take care of her, but she just ran away? Stupid fool! Now I have to find her!" "No, you don't, Sssshi-san…"** whispered Chizuru, appearing behind Shigure with her animals as well. Her eyes glow red as she whispers, then returns to normal. **"Siii, thigu… Kithuis, gothana heeaffttthhh,"** commanded Chizuru. Orderly, all the animals sat to the side, the snake slithering off her neck and curling up. Smiling, she returned to her normal speaking voice. The normal Chizuru was back. **"Kiki-san, you forgot the strawberries! I'll go back and get them!"** Standing, she whispered, **"Siithiguis,"** to the animals. It was an order to stay where they were. They all nodded as Chizuru left.

**"So, what's up about Kaila?" "You didn't see that? Those red eyes! That language!" "She's a werewolf, demon, human hybrid. What do you expect,"** said Shigure calmly,** "and, well, she 'chooses' to be, anyways. I want you all to be kind. She'll be going to your school, starting tomorrow. She scored so high in the entrance exams that they almost had to decline." "That girl is too smart for her own good,"** said Kyo, sitting unusually straight. **"Who is Chizuru? You mean that scary girl?" "Oh dear, I was afraid it would come to this. Well, as you heard, she's a hybrid, and the leader of her pack. She went and visited Haa-san and Aaya for awhile, but she kept running off. A substitute for the leader of her pack has been placed until she returns. Her stay is only four weeks. Think of her as a stranger if you will, but she once stayed in the same room you did Tohru-kun. But that was when she was younger. And now she's recruiting animals from this forest, for a war between vampires and werewolves." "You're joking… right?" "No, he's not. My pack has been dying to the hands of those stupid immortal things. I'm not immortal, but I can't die until I ask, so I guess you could say I'm immortal,"** whispered Chizuru, **"and the vampires got to my family as well, and killed my parents. And they're giving powers to humans, and recruiting them. But what do I care? They, my parents, called me a mistake anyways. They had no meaning to me." "You're sick, and worthless, Chizuru!" yelled Kyo. "Oh shut up, Kyo. You know I was an outcast, and lucky I found you all,"** whispered Chizuru, nibbling on a strawberry. Finally finishing, Chizuru stood with the strawberries in hand. **"I'm going to see Hatori-san and Aaya-san. I'm going to visit everyone else too. You probably won't see me 'till school."** Turning, the ends of her black hair appeared to be dyed rainbow. **"Since when was the end of your hair rainbow?"** asked Shigure. **"You just noticed you fool?"** whispered Chizuru to them eyes glowing a violent red, **"I can't believe you dense people."** Back to normal, she left without another word. **"She changed,"** said Yuki, watching Chizuru close the door. **"A lot,"** said Kyo, looking at the closed door.


End file.
